Right Where You Want Me
by becauseilikepenguins
Summary: The problem with Rachel and Blaine Anderson-Berry is that they want things. They want things a lot. AnderBerry!Siblings
1. just so you know

_**[A/N]: Just some word-y stuff I've had stuck in my head ever since the whole AnderBerry thing started. I hope it's not too bad.**_

_**It's also posted on my tumblr:** __**becauseilikepenguins**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com**_

_**Also, I'm re-uploading this because god-knows-what happened and I had to delete it. The good thing is, though, that I had time to edit it and change some parts and add stuff and whatever, so hopefully it's not as cringe-inducing anymore.**_

_**[DISCLAIMER]: ****Well...I don't own anything so...I guess, that's it right? I don't own anything, I wish I did.**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>The AnderBerry siblings, simply put, were always quite popular in the small town of Lima. <em>Everybody <em>knew or had heard of Rachel and Blaine Anderson-Berry at least once in their lives. If you hadn't then, quite francly, you must've lived under a rock.

They were controversial, ambitious, smart, _talented- _but most of all they were different, and that's what kept people interested. They were just common knowledge.

Everyone knew of their two gay dads, of the surrogate mother in desperate need of money after failed broadway dreams- everybody knew _everything, _yet at the same time, nothing at all. They knew that Rachel and Blaine were different, that's all that mattered, and throughout most of their lives, just for that very fact, they got bullied to no limit, just because they weren't the same.

Lima was a cruel place. Only those that dared to outshine others could tell you, though.

The problem with Rachel and Blaine, though, was that they wanted things, they wanted things _a lot_. They would stop at nothing to get them. They always worked at their hardest, they pushed themselves to the limit. It paid off, yeah, most of the time they succeeded but, in turn, just made themselves more of a threat to others who weren't as good. And every move you make being scrutinized and frowned at, in the long run, kind of puts you down a bit.

Jelousy is a dangerous thing. It's a shame that in the small town of Lima, it's so very common.

So yes, quite simply, the AnderBerry siblings were quite well known. But not for good things, that's for sure.

They tried to not let it get to them, other people simply just didn't _understand_. They tried to put it behind them, keep their heads held high. Nothing ever prevailed though, all the hard work they spent trying to please was just met by glares and frowns and low mumbles of _'weirdos'. _They'd always return home with sad smiles and hopes that maybe next time- next time would be better.

It was hard being an Anderson-Berry, nothing they did ever seemed to please others. So after a while, it became harder and harder to keep on trying.

There was always those few though, people who had it rough like them, people who had it worse, people who _did _understand the harships of being different, of being unliked. There was always those few who stuck by them no matter what, so, in return, after quite a bad blow at their already battered dignity, they decided to stick by those few people, too. Those who actually _cared _were the only ones that mattered.

It had all started on one cold evening, after a failed attempt at an impromtu performance in the dining hall at school -that was just met with a face full of spaghetti- found both Rachel and Blaine huddled in front of their bathroom mirror trying to scope out the remaining food from their hair, the little bits that a shower couldn't manage to quite wash out, with blotchy cheeks and red noses.

Rachel couldn't remember having cried so much in her entire life, and thay was saying something, since Rachel cried a lot, if not been able to get her own way. Blaine stayed quiet, shivering slightly at the cold air while, in turn, Rachel blindly rambled on about how this was just one of the hardships of being a performer, that not _all_ the people were guaranteed to like them, that next time would be better.

But next time _wouldn't_ be better, Blaine had tried to argue, because this had been a next time too, and the time before that and- everytime they did this Rachel said the same. _Next time._

It had taken much time and perseverance, on Blaine's part, to get Rachel to stop talking and to listen to him for once. Rachel was used to taking charge since she was the oldest, since Blaine was _so obviously _weaker when it came to emotional stuff, and because Rachel was his _big sister _and that's what big sisters did. Boss little brothers around. Of course. What if not?

_"I just don't think it's worth it anymore, Rach" _Blaine's little eight-year-old self had said. _"Of _course _it's worth it Blaine, you just have to _want_ it enough!" _Rachel had replied, voice full of determination. If there was anything Rachel could pride herself in, it was determination. Blaine, on the other hand, was more of thinking about things too much and then never going through with it. They were at opposite ends of the stick.

He'd sighed, untwirling a piece of pasta from one of his curls, _"Nobody cares. Nobody even _likes _us." _He'd said, dejectedly. With a huff he looked over his hair again through the mirror, hands massaging through it to make sure all remainders of food had been disposed of.

Rachel had huffed, brush pausing where it was sliding through her hair, and turned around to fully face her little brother. Nose turned up and a glare etched in her eyes she's stated, _"Performing is what I love to do, just because I'm not liked for it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." _Blaine had frowned. _"I love performing too! I just-"_

_"You just what, Blaine?" _Rachel had snapped. Another thing she was known for, not giving people chances to explain themselves. She was fast-paced and like to deal with things -or people- quickly and with no hastle. Of course Blaine was added into the whole equation, too. If anybody had to be chosen as most pliant at Rachel's demands Blaine would come first with flying colors. He did everything Rachel told him to without any demands of his own. She was his big sister, his idol, his hero. He wanted to be like Rachel when he grew up, too. At least that's what he'd thought then, _anyway_.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Blaine looked up, embarrased, _"I just don't like getting food in my hair! It's happened like-" _He paused, using his fingers to count, _"-three times!". _That had gotten Rachel's attention, she'd paused yet again, from where she was re-brushing through her hair, a pensive look on her face.

It was true, to some extent, everytime they'd tried to put on a show at lunch time at school they'd just been met with faces full of whatever the students had chosen to eat that day. It was disgusting. They always had to endure the whole day smelling of whatever they'd had chucked at them, in order not to worry their parents, and rush off to the bathroom the moment they got home to wash it all out.

She figured that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sing and dance for the rest of the kids while they were trying to eat they're lunch. Food was a dangerous weapon and having their audiences at direct disposal of it was not a very good idea. She frowned. Maybe it just wasn't a good idea to have an audience that would _actually _through food at them, anyway. Or when they went to the park, too, they'd get sticks and sand chucked at their faces. It was no less pain inducing than the food. _No, _Rachel guessed, _none of that had been a very good idea, had it?_

So yes, maybe it was time to think of a new method to entertain people. They needed to find somewhere to perform where they wouldn't be prime targets of spaguetti or little twigs other kids found on the ground. They needed to-

_"Blaine-" _She grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly, for dramatic effect. She'd had the _perfect _idead. _"What if we...only perform for the people who_ like_ us? Like that retirement home, they like us! I'm _super s_ure they won't through food at us!" _She prevented adding twigs and stones, because that was sure to make Blaine more sad, bringing back those silly scenarios where they'd come out loosing, _yet again. _So she clamped her mouth shut and waited eagerly for her little brother's response.

She saw Blaine perk up a bit at the idea which, subsequently, made Rachel a smidgen happier too. She loved the feeling of being a good older sister. _"Okay then, let's do that!" _He'd shouted enthusiastically a wide grin tugging at his lips.

And on that cold night, hand in hand both siblings made their way back to Rachel's room, excitedly and with a slight spring in their step. Things were going to be better from now on, Rachel was sure of it, both for her _and_ her little brother.

* * *

><p>They still got sought out by bullies, that was a given. And although they'd kept their antics on a down-low, they still got glares and insults shot their way every now and then. It was all worth it though, <em>so <em>worth it. Even when they'd had a particularly hard day at school and didn't feel up to anything, they'd still run home to get changed, to get ready, and spend the rest of the afternoon helping out at retirement centers, or homes for homeless people.

Lately, now that they where sophomores -well, Blaine was, Rachel was a junior- every wednesday they went to sing to sick kids in the childrens ward at the hospital. The doctors and nurses always praised and aplauded them for lifting the patient's spirits, and both Blaine and Rachel, even though they'd had a horrible day themselves, would go home bearing wide grins and cheery attitudes.

It had all gone rather well the past few years, at least in Rachel's mind, and she felt rather satisfied with her efforts as she pushed through the doors of McKinley High one monday morning. She was a junior now, and her life was perfect. Her and Blaine were both the main soloists of the glee club, she had finally managed to make _Finn Hudson -the most popular guy in school!- _her boyfriend and everything felt like a dream. She hadn't even been slushied yet!

This year was going to be great, she knew it.

Though, at that particular moment, making her way down the all with confident strides and a wide smile, she hadn't counted on the arrival of Kurt and Quinn Hummel-Fabray. They appeared out of the blue and consecutively, Rachel's life came down crashing and burning.

Firstly, Quinn was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever seen. Green eyes that shone even when there was no sun. Golden hair that fanned her face, cascading down her back and made her look like an _angel_. Pale skin, though not as pale as her brother's, with no trace of spots or blemishes. _She was beautiful. She was everything Rachel wasn't._

Rachel tried to pay it no mind, at first, and got irritated at the silly tingly feeling she got whenever Quinn entered the same room as herself. It repulsed her how much she blushed in the blonde's presence and the silly nagging feeling at the back of her head that she still didn't quite understand annoyed her beyond belief. She grew to hate Quinn in less than a few days of knowing her.

And _Kurt. _He wasn't any better. Yes, he'd joined the Glee Club. And _yes, _they did need new members anyway -as Blaine liked to insist- but that didn't excuse the awful remarks Kurt always sent her way. And Blaine didn't even _notice, _not once. It was _infuriating!_

He was snarky, and bossy, and- _talented, _he was talented. And that's what annoyed Rachel most. He -alongside with Blaine- was the only person Rachel had ever found measured up to her own talent.

It was as scary as it was exciting.

Yes, she had a new duet partner -kind of, in a way, when she got sick of singing with Blaine and Finn all the damn time- but on the other hand, Kurt was mean and thought of himself as superior. He wouldn't even give Rachel the time of day!

Rachel _hated _them. She hated Kurt with his killer looks and his stupid talent and the way that he walked around the halls like he owned them. With an upturned nose and a disdainful look. She hated how brave he was, she hated how -even though he was a boy, and Sue's squad consisted mainly of _girls_- he had managed to find himself -alongside Quinn- with the place of head cheerleader in a matter of _hours_- she just hated _him._

She hated Quinn, too, with her pretty face, her icy eyes that never gave you the time of day, her golden hair, the constant feeling of butterflies Rachel would get int he pit of her stomach whenever she was in the blonde's presence. She hated how Quinn always looked put-together and in control, how she always acted -just like Kurt- superior to everyone else. She hated how well her butt looked in that cheerios uniform-

_Wait no. What?_

She bolted up, standing straight from where she was lazily leaning against her locker. Dreamy eyes that were previously following after Quinn shooting around in every direction but where they formerly lay.

Rachel had a _boyfriend. _She shouldn't be looking at Quinn. She _couldn't _be looking at Quinn. Quinn was a _girl _and- Rachel was a girl too and...Rachel wasn't into other girls. She was into guys. She was into her boyfriend. She was into _Finn. _It's just that that cheerios uniform is very flattering and..._and Quinn had a nice ass-_

She had nice _assets. _That was it. Of course.

With a sharp nod and a determined look, Rachel marched off down the hall to her next class.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week things weren't getting any better. And no, it <em>wasn't <em>the slight interest Finn had suddenly taken in Quinn, and _no _it wasn't that Quinn had joined Glee Club too now, either.

It was that Kurt and Quinn were horrible people that were out to make Rachel's life miserable_. _They'd become such a permanent fixture in her day-to-day routine that it was hard not to come across them anymore. She spent practically all of her time fuming now, too, because _Kurt said something or other _and _Quinn did god-knows what. _They were just always there doing something to annoy Rachel. Whether it be being faster at putting their hand up to answer a question in class to, Kurt's bullying put aside, their new-found popularity at McKinley now that they were _both _co-captains of McKinley High's Cheerios.

_She hated them. They were evil._

After everything they did, insulting her animal sweaters, her leg-warmers, her plaid skirts, her _everything. _After getting her solos in Glee Club because she was being too demanding and storming out of rehearsals one-too many times. After being infuriatingly attractive. After stealing all of _her_ gigs at homeless centers and old age pensioners homes- to top at all off, they'd stolen her Wednesday evening gigs at the hospital, too.

Rachel had just stormed out of 's office, just having been told that she wouldn't be getting a solo at Sectionals. That it had been given to Kurt and Quinn in order to distribute the Glee Clubs talent more.

She was _furious. _It had to be them, it simply had to! Who else would it be? What other pair of conniving, evil, little—

_Oh, there's Blaine. _He stood a bit more down along the hall, leaning his side against his locker, fiddling with the belt-loop of his red jeans and talking to— _wait. _Tall, lithe body clad in a red-white-and black Cheerio uniform that clung to long legs that seemed to go on for miles deliciously. Chestnut colored hair. Skin as pale as— _what the hell?_

"Hey Rachel! I—" Blaine's face fell as she grasped hold of him with her other hand and dragged him along the hall for god-knows-what-reason. Her angry expression worried him slightly, it was never good to be on Rachel's bad side when she was angry. And by the looks of it she was _furious. _She was seconds away of having steam blow out of her ears. Her face red and frowning she stopped abruptly, Blaine crashing into her slightly.

_"Why on earth where you talking to _Kurt _fucking _Hummel-Fabray?" Blaine's mouth opens and shuts, not making a sound. It reminds Rachel of a fish. A very confused, dumb-looking fish. His finger comes up to point at her slightly, confusion plastered all over his face "I didn't—"

"Don't you _dare _try and deny—"

"I'm not denying—"

"Of c_ourse _you are!"

"I'm not!" He pauses, letting out a harsh breath, his face taking on an angry look much like his sisters. "What the _hell _is it to you, anyway? Since when has it been any of _your _business who I talk to, hmm?"

"He is the _enemy, _Blaine! The enemy!"

_"The enemy?"_

"The enemy!"

"You are ridiculous—"

"Don't insult me—"

"I _wasn't _insulting you!"

"Well it sure _seemed _like it—"

"Stop being so—"

"So _what, _Blaine?"

_"Nothing…" _He says, looking away dejectedly and crossing his arms over his chest. His lips from a slight pout that, nearly, very nearly, has Rachel wanting to apologize but— _no, _she won't fall for it because Blaine was fraternizing with the _enemy. _All bundled up next to each other, Blaine leaning against his locker flutterin his eyelashes coyly and looking all inocent towards Kurt.

"Yes. I thought so." She huffs, crossing her arms too. Blaine looks at her, as if he's waiting for something and Rachel realises that _yes, _she had something to tell him, something very important. "They've taken our duet for Sectionals," She tries to sound calm, but she can't help the rage that engulfs her whole body and the feeling of wanting to grit her teeth together.

"They— I— _what?_"

"You heard me, they took— they _stole _our duet! Your precious little Kurt—"

"He isn't _my _anything, Rachel, and whats it to you, anyway?"

"What's it to me? _What's it to me? _Why it's—"

"_Nothing. _It's nothing to you so _back-off. _You are being an overbearing older sister and it's annoying me."

"Why you little—"

"Rachel—"

Rachel pauses, affronted by being interrupted mid-rant. _"What?" _She snaps.

"Why has everyone suddenly run off to the gym?" And he actually looks kind of confused by the matter. Rachel doesn't see the importance of it.

"There's that Cheerio thing or whatever and-"

"What Cheerio thing?"

"I don't know! Some pep assembly—"

"Maybe _that's _what Kurt was trying to tell me!" He heads to rush off down the hall, towards the gym. Rachel trails closely behind.

"Oh, so you're on first name basis now, are you? Well isn't that _nice—_"

"Just _shut up_! It's none of your concern. It's _my _life Rachel, so—"

"Don't you _dare _tell _me_ to _shut up, _Blaine. I am your _elder _and I deserve respect—"

"Respect my _ass_, Rach, you don't deserve a thing," And he pushes the gym doors open roughly.

The bleachers are filled to the brim with students, all looking on in awe at the center of the gym. Rachel and Blaine stop abruptly, wind knocked out of them completely as they suck in a gasp and their eyes widen.

Kurt and Quinn strut in from opposite sides of the gym, both with an added flair that just screams _'I'm better than you'. _The red and white polyester of their Cheerios uniform clings to them in all the right places as they engage -once the rest of the cheerleaders file in behind them- into some sort of quick, fast-paced routine that very much so just consists of flips and back flips and god-knows-what-else.

Their bodies twist and bend in ways that has Rachel practically salivating -though she tries to hide it by looking away nervously, as if Quinn was the most boring thing she'd ever seen, arms crossed protectivelly across her chest- and Blaine's mouth feels sore and dry and his cheeks flush slightly. _Fuck that. _His whole _body_feels like it's on fire.

_The problem with Rachel and Blaine Anderson-Berry is that they want things. They want things a lot. _

And in that very second, as the music stops and the lights dim and over all the shouts and screams and applause all that they can see is the sweating and panting bodies of two _gods. _Of the two most beautiful creatures they have ever layed eyes on—

_In that very second, Rachel and Blaine, more than anything else in the whole wide world, want Kurt and Quinn Hummel-Fabray._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**[A/N]: There's lots of dialogue just before the end, huh? I didn't quite notice that when I was writing it. Hehe ;P**_

_**So...what did you think? Feedback would be nice. Yeah.**_

_**Whatever, though, I hope it's not too bad! **_

_**:)**_


	2. we can go anywhere

**[A/N]: **So…Part two? I hope it's not too bad…I've only slept like four hours these last three days, but I still felt the need to finish this chapter already, so I didn't have it hanging over my head…so…sorry, if it's like…really cringe-worthy, or something.

* * *

><p>If you looked at Kurt and Quinn now, you'd wonder how exactly they were seemingly so perfect. You'd question why they had no flaws, or why everything they did was better than what anybody else did. You'd feel the desperate need to be close to them, to know them.<p>

But that was the thing with the Hummel-Fabray siblings, nobody _was _close to them. Nobody _knew_ them. And that's how they liked it, because the chances of getting hurt were much less. Not many people know about this side of the Hummel-Fabrays, either, but then again, not many people know anything about them in general.

Not many know that under Kurt's snarky attitude and undeniable wit just lies a broken boy in need of acceptance. Not many people know, either, that behind the hard, cunning eyes of Quinn you'd find a lost little girl just trying to find her place.

Because a long time ago, they _hadn't _been perfect. They'd been anything but. They'd been _hated._ _A long time ago._

Apparently, with Kurt's freckles and particularly high voice accompanied by Quinn's-though back then she'd gone by the name of Lucy-chubby body and big thick-rimmed glasses, they were never really destined to be popular with the other kids. Because they were _different, _of course. And being _different _never did bond well with the small town of Lima.

So it didn't really matter that Lucy was the brightest kid in her year, or that Kurt, when he sang, had the clearest, most beautiful voice you'd ever come across. Nothing like that mattered to other people, if you dared to differ from the norm, then you deserved what you got. Bullying.

Burt, being an only father, had always found the matter quite stress-inducing. Even though they were being bullied daily to the extent that they refused to go to school, Kurt and Lucy still tried to hide it from their father, terrified of what the bullies might do if Burt ever went to the principal about it. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew _something_ was wrong. He also knew not to pry. Especially in Lucy's case.

She'd never been very affectionate or liberal with her feelings, so Burt never knew how to act around her. She was quiet, but smart, and she didn't let just anyone in. Only Kurt, because she trusted him. He was her everything.

So it came as kind of a surprise, to Burt, even though he'd had an inkling of a feeling of what his children were keeping from him, when Lucy rung him up in tears. Mumbling something about being left to dissect a frog _on her own _because nobody else wanted to be her lab partner. How she got taunted and bullied and called _fat _or _ugly _on a daily basis. How her and Kurt had tried to keep the bullying a secret, because they didn't want Burt to worry and now Kurt was in the _hospital _and Lucy just _didn't know what to do anymore._

And Burt was out of the house like a bullet, making sure to keep Lucy on the phone so he knew which way to go. His hands clenching and unclenching anxiously around the steering wheel while she went through a detailed description of what had happened to Kurt.

_"They— the bullies, they c-cornered him and— I don't know, he fell and his _arm— _and he hit his head but the doctors wouldn't tell me anything and— t-they wouldn't let me go to his room, daddy! And now I'm all on my own and I just want Kurt to be— to be o-_okay_,"_

And Burt's stomach twists and churns at hearing how desperate Lucy sounds, completely weak and vulnerable without her brother at her side. She's never opened up like this to Burt before, she only talks to Kurt about these things, so he can't help but smile weakly. At least _that's_ something good, that she's confiding in Burt for once.

When he finally gets there, Kurt is all big smiles and shining eyes. Bandage tied tightly around his head, laying snug across his forehead. His hair is at complete disarray, strands sticking up in all random directions. Arm a sling, too. The doctor drones on about what had happened, what they had to do, what _Burt _has to do to ensure Kurt's well-being for the next few weeks. _Sleep. Rest. _The normal.

Once the doctor leaves, Burt really doesn't have it in him to question his kids about the bullying. Although Kurt gives off the impression of being happy, Burt knows it's just for show. To comfort _him, _to comfort Lucy. Kurt just doesn't want anyone to worry.

So that night, snuggled up in the sofa with Kurt on one side and Lucy on the other, Burt promises himself that no matter what, his kids will be happy again. _No matter what._

* * *

><p>It happens slowly at first, so slowly that Burt doesn't even notice. But when things really start to change, he does get a slight suspicion. He pays it no mind though, thoughts a jumble. It's a hassle, trying to find a new house, or even a new place to relocate the garage. It's why he doesn't notice, at least not until it's too late.<p>

Kurt's become distant after what happened. His arm and head fully healed, but not quite his dignity. He feels like he's been ridiculed, he can't stand it. So he pushes everyone away, he feels as if at some point, they'll turn on him too.

Lucy is no different, now demanding to go by her second name, _Quinn. _She convinces Burt to let her start ballet classes, with the excuse that if Kurt can take piano lessons, then why can't she take ballet? Burt doesn't refuse, he has enough to deal with already.

He also doesn't refuse when she asks to start using contacts, or when she asks to dye her hair. He's so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't register the difference between Lucy and _Quinn. _How they're practically two different people. How Quinn has changed and no, definitely not for the better.

Kurt notices though, even if he doesn't care about much these days. Even if he hardly comes out of his room. Since his dad let him take time off school after his _accident, _he hasn't had much reason to_. _He's become a recluse in his own mind, telling himself that he's worthless, pathetic, nobody will ever want him. All through his life he's had Quinn there to help him out, to nurse him through those horrible thoughts and reassure him that one day everything will turn out okay.

But Quinn isn't there for him anymore, or at least not in the way Kurt wants her to be.

She still sneaks into his room at night, both of them finding it unbearable to sleep on their own, even if Kurt doesn't talk much anymore. Quinn goes on about her day, about how she's on the cheer-leading squad now, about how soon she's sure she'll be captain, about how once that happens Kurt can come back to school because Quinn will be _so _popular nobody would _dare _bully her brother anymore.

She's determined, Kurt notices, but really all he can think about is that the small, slim figure that he has his arms around, cuddled up to is definitely _not _his sister. How the shiny green eyes that look up at him, no longer obscured by dark brown thick-rimmed glasses only seem blank, angry, _lifeless. _How the strawberry blonde hair that has replaced the once dark brown auburn doesn't suit her at all.

_She's not Lucy anymore, Kurt. _He thinks. _She's Quinn._

So he just nods along, hums and agrees when necessary untill Quinn's eyes finally droop closed and Kurt is left alone with no one to distract his horrid, cynical thoughts. Eventually he'll fall into a fretful sleep of his own, but that doesn't happen until well into early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>When they first get told the news, that Burt has found a new place to relocate on the other side of Lima, that they're finally gonna get that new start they've always dreamed off, Quinn reacts badly. As does Kurt.<p>

Kurt doesn't want to be forced back into high school, and moving—_starting a new life _is a sure excuse that he will. He doesn't let his dad know that he's terrified, though, that being forced out of the confines of their house with such short notice isn't going to help him at all. He keeps quiet, once again not wanting to cause his dad too much stress.

It's clear Quinn doesn't have the same concern, she screams and wails and demands to stay put. That why does Burt think that _now _of all times is a good time to move? That she's _just _made cheer captain. She's just made it _on top. _Burt doesn't listen though, hell bent on getting out of there. He knows Quinn will come around.

It takes time, bot Quinn _and _Kurt aren't keen on the idea. Neither one of them says a word when they box up their possessions, or when they unpack them at the new house, either. Not when they go to buy new furniture, when they paint their new rooms, or when the new house is completely finished. They don't seem to show any inkling of emotion until their first day of school. Burt leaves them at the gate, having decided to drive them there himself to make sure things went okay for their first day.

Kurt lags behind, hand fiddling with the corner of his satchel while Quinn, instead, just holds on tightly to her binder, held against her chest in a protective manner. Right before they reach the door they pause, look at each other and Quinn's hand reaches out to clasp onto Kurt's. They're eyes lock as they give a sharp nod to each other, holding their heads up with determination as they push the door open simultaneously with their free hands.

Kurt can't help but think this is the most he's seen of the old Quinn since his _accident _a year ago, since she decided to change. In turn, Quinn can't help but think that this is the most emotion Kurt has shown her in a year, it's as if the old Kurt is back, too.

_This is their new start, nothing will go wrong. They know it._

* * *

><p>It only takes them a few days to fit in.<p>

Kurt doesn't even know how she manages it, but in less than a few hours, Quinn is dragging him off to the girls' locker room and presenting him with a male Cheerio uniform. She's got one on herself, he notes, as his is shoved into his face. He doesn't even bother to argue though, he's heard of Sue Sylvester, of her Cheerios, and he _knows _how hard it is to get on the squad. If Quinn has gone to the trouble to get them _both _a place then he might as well be grateful, maybe it'll even keep the bullies away. _Maybe._

So, without complaining, he takes the uniform and tells Quinn to go guard the door. The polyester clings to his skin, accentuating his broad chest, but stays loose around his legs. He spends a while in front of a mirror, poking and prodding at himself, scrutinizing every little thing that could be so much better. If there's anything Kurt has been the most insecure about it's his body. From his too pale complexion to his pear shaped hips, Kurt hates himself.

"You've changed," Comes Quinn's voice from where she's leaning against a locker, the bright red contrasting greatly against her pale skin. "And not for the better."

"You too," Answers Kurt distractedly. He continues to poke and pull at his stomach. _"And not for the better."_

"It'll keep us safe though, don't you think?" and she walks slowly towards him, arms circling his waist and chin coming to rest atop his shoulder. "From the bullies. It's what's best."

Kurt nods dumbly, letting his shirt fall down and resting his head on Quinn's. "You think so?"

And she laughs, a sweet sound Kurt barely even hears anymore. Her practically blank, cynical eyes seem to shine just for a moment. "I _know _so."

She stands up straight, arms slipping away as she turns and makes her way towards the door. Kurt follows, hand grasping Quinn's and fingers twining together. "This is our new start, Kurt…" she starts, breathing in as her other hand clenches around the door handle. "Soon enough high school will be over and—it'll just be you and me, New York, and our whole lives ahead of us. But—" and she gets caught up, "—first we have to endure all this. High School"

And that's when the fear comes, finally, after such a long time of anxiously waiting. It rushes through is veins and has his heart beating faster. _He doesn't_want _to endure all this. He doesn't want to be in high school. _

"I'm not sure if I can," he says, hand tightening around his sisters. Memories come flooding back, shoves into lockers, slurs, name-calling, those many months he spent tucked away in his room. It's terrifying, having to re-live all that, he just hopes that this time it'll be different.

"Of course you can, you've got me and—we have the Cheerios, Kurt. Do you even know how far that'll get us? We'll be the most popular kids at school—nobody would _dare _try and do anything to us." And Kurt tries to ignore the blatant obsession Quinn is developing, the incessant need to be on top. Respected. Above everybody else. But it's prominent and _there, _he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to avoid the subject.

"It's our first day, Quinny, how can you be so sure?" And he knows he's closing himself off again, not willing to see things as they are. Too scared to let himself just be. Too scared that the memories will come back again. He curls into Quinn, head tucked into her neck and his hand squeezing her own even tighter. Her free arm comes to rap around him, soothingly tracing her hand up and down his back.

"Because Sue Sylvester recognised me from one of my other Cheer competitions and asked me to be head-cheerleader," And Kurt looks up, shocked. Sue Sylvester doesn't just let _anybody _on her _squad. _How could she give that title to Quinn so willingly? "I agreed on one condition:" and she pulls Kurt up so their standing face-to-face, gazes locked on eachother. "That you could be my co-captain."

"She'll never agree—"

_"She already has."_

* * *

><p>It's not until a few days later that Kurt meets Blaine Anderson-Berry. He's small and shy and quite frankly adorable. Gel-helmet hair and bright hazel eyes, the pure epitome of innocence. Suspenders and bow-ties and—Kurt has never seen anyone so imperfectly perfect.<p>

They get paired together in french one day, Blaine struggles and fumbles with his words and Kurt can't help but giggle at how cute he is. Blaine gives him a perplexed, confused look and turns a bright shade of red, looking away and biting his lip, pushing his glasses up his nose. The class ends much too soon and Blaine gives Kurt a stuttered out and hasty goodbye, before heading off at such speed that Kurt thinks he's scared him off.

It turns out it's the only class Kurt actually gets to talk to Blaine in, since in all the other classes they share, Kurt is stuck with Quinn by his side and a long-running commentary on how horrible is whatever atrocity Rachel Anderson-Berry had chosen to wear that day.

He throughs in his own opinion now and then, looking over towards Rachel's table as an excuse to look at Blaine. _Adorable _Blaine who always has this _adorable _interested look in his eyes whenever the teacher says anything, focus solely placed on the lesson, never wavering or looking in another direction but at the front of the class. _Blaine is adorable._

And that's what plagues his mind all through the week. When he's at home, when he's in class, when he joins the _Glee Club. _Everything is just _Blaine, Blaine Blaine, _and he doesn't even know why. The only thing the other boy does in his presence is stutter and blush and say the most stupid, random, out-of-the-blue things when he's nervous that finds Kurt biting his lip and looking away and trying as hard as he can not to laugh.

Blaine is also Rachel's brother, though, that's where it all goes wrong.

Kurt doesn't know exactly what it is Quinn has done, but one minute he's got Blaine looking up at him with wide, bright eyes. Kurt's going through a long and in-depth argument with himself. He wants to ask Blaine out, it's all he's managed to think about the whole week. _Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. _But what if Blaine says no? What if he doesn't want Kurt that way? What if he laughs in his face? He has it in serious consideration to just forget about it. To think of some excuse and not go through with it. He wants to though, he want to so _damn_much. But it's terrifying. Kurt's never taken rejection well.

Kurt's kind of off in his own world, berating his mind for ever thinking he stood a chance at having Blaine when, out of nowhere a furious Rachel marches down the hall, hair flying behind her. She grabs hold of Blaine, hauls him down the hall, and Kurt thinks he's seriously lost his chance. There's no way he'll ever build up the courage to try and ask Blaine again. Quinn comes up beside him shortly after, walking him off to the gymnasium where their scheduled for their first pep-assembly of the year.

"She must have found out then," she starts, arm hooked around Kurt's elbow. All Kurt gives her is a confused look. "Our duet at Sectionals. It was theirs first."

"What duet?"

And she laughs, cynical and dark. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I convinced to give it to us." And Kurt doesn't even have any time to react, he's pushed into place and Quinn is gone, making her way to her side of the gym.

* * *

><p>"Stop looking at me"<p>

_"Why?"_

_Blaine is adorable. _Or at least that's the only thing Kurt can think about in his French class, hand resting on his chin and sucking idly on the end of his pencil. It had been a week since the pep-assembly and Blaine, for some reason, wouldn't look at him. _Talk _to him. Acknowledge his goddamn presence.

"Because you're distracting me."

"Really?"

"Yes. So stop it."

He tries not to let his disappointment show, he'd been generally quite smitten with Blaine since the first few weeks of school. It wasn't a good thing, that he knew, and Quinn wouldn't allow it—she saw it as a potential threat to their popularity— so he tried to hide his feelings for as long as possible, thanking god that he'd never gone through with asking Blaine out. Try as he might though, being blatantly ignored wasn't helping the matter at all. It sent angry sparks coursing through him and he just felt worthless all the time.

Yes, being head-Cheerio did give him a false sense of superiority and confidence; It kept the bullies away. But he was still having nightmares of being cornered and pushed and shoved until he was just a curled up mess on the floor, barely conscious and his arm aching. Blaine had somewhat brought a smidgen of happiness to Kurt's dull life, hope that maybe he still had a chance at what he longed for the most: _love. _Even if it was cliché and he hated himself for it.

"You find me distracting?"

"No."

"You just said so, though."

"You're twisting my words."

"I'm not."

"Pay attention to the class."

"Oh _please, _for one: I run circles around _all _of you and, secondly, we're _supposed _to be talking. Albeit in French, not English, but still," He drops his pencil, using both hands to push off from the table and sit up straighter.

Blaine swallows, licking his lips nervously and looking in another direction.

"What's your problem with me…anyway? Last week you were different—"

"_Last week _you hadn't stolen my solo," Blaine interrupts, praying to god that this will do. That he won't have to admit that it's just because he's so insanely attracted to Kurt that he gets embarrassed and blushes and says stupid things. He doesn't want to look like a fool.

"I knew you'd be bitter," Kurt sneers and turns away. He should have expected Blaine to be as shallow and as spotlight craved as Rachel. They were siblings,_some _things they had to have in common, at least. He begins sucking at the end of his pencil again, hunched over his desk, shirt riding up slightly and exposing a sliver of pale skin.

Blaine coughs, trying to tear his eyes away but wants nothing more than to drag Kurt into his lap and put his lips to better use, preferably with Blaine's, run his hands all over that pale, soft-looking skin. Wipe that sneer off of Kurt's face while—

"It was Quinn, though, not me. I didn't know anything until Rachel rampaged down the hall and dragged you away." And he actually looks sheepish, a red hue taking over his cheeks at catching Blaine looking at him with such— _what was that look? _Want? Lust?

"I—" and Blaine doesn't know what to say, having been caught in the act. _At least Kurt can't read minds. _And then a light bulb seems to go off over his head, eyes lighting up and turning to face Kurt fully. He'd nearly forgotten that Kurt had said he wanted to ask Blaine something important, he'd been in the middle of some rambled speech when Rachel had come and snatched Blaine away. He remembers spending the whole weekend not talking to Rachel and moping around the house feeling sorry for himself. He was sure, so sure that Kurt was going to ask him out. That it wasn't only Blaine that felt this way. "You never— You were going to—"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You were going to ask me something?" And he swallows, unsure. "Was it to come to the pep-assembly? Because I went and—" He bites his tongue before he can add something by the likes off '_I thought you were so hot that I just wanted to ravish you right there on the gym floor while everybody looked'. _He looks away, embarrassed. "You were good— That Cheerios uniform fits you really well." What?

"Oh, well, um, thank you." And yes, definitely, Blaine has really put his foot in it this time. Kurt just feels this strange sense of elation rush through him and he smiles widely, returning to absently suck on the end of his pencil and looking in the other direction. _Maybe…Just maybe, Blaine likes me back— as cliché as that sounds._

"I— you're welcome." And Blaine pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose, looking away and wishing he could just beat himself up for being such and idiot.

A long pause follows, Kurt too content to say anything and Blaine too embarrassed to utter another word. He feels like kicking himself or punching himself or…hiding under a rock for the rest of his life.

Slowly, Kurt finds himself sinking back into another inner argument. Thinking through the pros and cons of asking Blaine for coffee. It would entail officially coming out, therefore, he might tarnish the impeccable reputation Quinn was slowly building for them. Wasn't this supposed to be their new start? Kurt would never forgive himself if it was because of him that it fell through. Then there was that insistent tingly feeling Kurt always gets around Blaine. How he's always giggling and blushing and biting his lip coyly. He should at least give it a try, no? But what if Blaine said no? _What if Blaine—_

Meanwhile, the other boy seems to be going through quite the inner turmoil of his own. Kurt makes him feel so dumb, so worthless…why does he even think he stands a chance? Why does he spend every living second of every day thinking about Kurt? Planning out little scenarious in his head where they grow old together and get married and— he should really stop. Kurt would never think of him in that way. To top it off, he has _Rachel _as a sister. That would surely put Kurt off…if how much they bicker is anything to go by…

"I was wondering…if maybe—" and Blaine is all ears, biting his lip and fiddling with the strap of one of his suspenders. "What I wanted to say the other day was if maybe you'd want to go get—" and the bell rings.

The colour drains from Blaine's face. Everybody starts collecting their things, filing out of the class. Kurt mumbles a quiet _'never mind' _and Blaine thinks he might be heartbroken. He was sure, _so sure _that Kurt was going to ask him out. That they'd go to get coffee or something and Kurt would admit his undying love for Blaine and they'd kiss and cuddle and love each other and then grow up and get married and have babies and love each other forever and ever and—

No. _What was he thinking?_

"KURT!" He shouts, breaking out of his thoughts and rushing to pick his things up. Kurt is practically at the door but he turns around to look at Blaine, expectant, leaning towards the door as if he's in a rush.

"You…I…You can still ask me…whatever you were going to ask." And they're standing side by side, Blaine's stature suddenly seeming of much importance as Kurt looks down on him. He feels small and insignificant. He doesn't deserve to be in Kurt's presence. He's so tall and majestic and _beautiful _and Blaine is just small and so _Blaine-ish. _

"—Blaine?

"Yes?"

"So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"I— I just asked if you wanted to go out some time…together. Like coffee, or something?" And he pauses, biting his lip nervously, "Do you not want to?"

"NO!" Blaine practically shouts in his haste, "I mean, yes! Of course! I'd _love _to."

"You would?"

And Blaine can't help but feel giddy, trying not to sound too excited. "Totally! We should go to The Lima Bean— do you know where that is? I could take you if you don't. They sell really nice coffee, it's like…_really nice_ and—" He stops, breathing in. "Sorry…I have no filter but, yes, I'd love to go out with you—_have coffee with you!"_

And Kurt giggles, _giggles _and nods in assent. "Sound like a plan, huh?"

"Yes— _yes! _A plan!"

"I'll see you after class then, Blaine"

"Right…_class, _class! Yes! I have that too!" And he grins proudly, adrenalin coursing through his body. Kurt had asked him out. _Kurt had asked him out. _"Oh my _god _class! I have class!" And he shoots off down the hall with a hasty _'bye Kurt!'_.

Kurt just laughs, holding his binder tighter towards his chest, and turns around. _Blaine had said yes. _Kurt can't help but feel proud with himself for actually going through with it. Judging by Blaine's excitement he obviously liked Kurt back, even if it was just a smidgen, he must feel something. Kurt bites his lip in order to not squeal. _Blaine said yes. __Blaine said yes. Blaine said yes! _And he practically skips towards his next class, feeling giddy and happy and simply _free._

He never stops to notice those all too familiar eyes watching him from the other end of the hall, having precensed the whole debacle. Green, cunning eyes look on, scowling. Quinn frowns. _This isn't good. _Kurt is jeopardizing their chances at popularity. _Her _chances at popularity and—it's all that boy, _Blaine's _fault. Quinn needs to get rid of him, _fast. _

No matter if Kurt was smitten with the boy, he was _Rachel Anderson-Berry's_brother. Just _talking _to him was suicide, what was Kurt thinking? Did he not want to be popular?

_No, that can't be it._

She holds her head high, ponytail swinging from side to side. Her mind jumping from thought to thought, trying to pin-point exactly when this had all started. When Kurt had strated to gravitate to such a— a _loser _like Blaine.

She'd done all she could to keep them far away from eachother, she'd even gone as far as to steal him and Berry's duet. But had Blaine not cared? Had he still thought himself worthy to pursue Kurt? To ruin _all _of Quinn's important plans?

_This isn't good— it's all Blaine's fault._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **So…bad, really bad, or just completely horrible? Feedback is nice (even when it's the bad stuff) so yeah…

I feel incredibly un-satisfied with this…I'm having second thoughs on why on earth I thought it'd be a good idea to write this, too. It's just a big jumble of words…I hate it.


	3. Not Chapter 3

Well, first off I'm going to apologize because whenever this happens to me I always feel utterly _betrayed, _and I can't even stand the thought that I'm actually doing this, but alas I am, so sorry.

This is not a chapter, sorry if you expected it to be one. I just wanted to inform anybody that might be reading this that it's no longer going to get updated (I'm pretty sure nobody even cares, but anyway) since I've decided to delete it, because, quite francly, it's starting to irritate and stress me out.

Something's wrong with it, I don't know what (it sucks, that's what), but I read through it a few months ago, and absolutely hated it, so I started to re-write it. I got up to chapter 4 I think (on my badboy!blaine fic). Even now, when I read through it again, it's all wrong and I can't stand it, so I'm deleting it, because I don't really feel comfortable with people reading this utter piece of _crap. _

So yes, I'll save the chapters to my computer incase one day I actually feel like this is worth trying to re-write again, but for now, no, I hate it, I want it gone.

I'd apologize, but then again I don't really expect anybody to be reading/liking this, so yeah.


End file.
